


RUN GIRL, RUN

by WhereTheFunEnds



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Flip Zimmerman, F/M, Flip Zimmerman has a fat cock, Gags, Gangs, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Possible CNC, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Stalking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), eating/food, flip is not the stalker, rey is not the stalker, unsafe sex but no pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds
Summary: “Please help me. I’m tired of fighting, I just want someone else to help me for once.” Rey chokes out the words almost in a sob as she puts her wrists together between their bodies, offering her control to Flip... she doesn’t want it anymore.“Shhhh… I’ll take care of you, sweet thing. I’ll use you real good and I’ll clean you up after. Okay?” He asks, cupping her face and forcing her to look up at him. Rey nods.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 164





	RUN GIRL, RUN

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Blackkklansman don't worry, basically all you need to know for this fic is that Flip is a cop, it's set in the 1970's, and Flip is played by Adam Driver. Oh. Also, he definitely has a giant cock <3

Rey knocks on his door, pulling her scratchy scarf closer to her chin and anxiously looking back at the dimly lit street behind her. Dark, heavy raindrops fall on the sidewalk, soaking the fallen autumn leaves. She shivers.

"Rey? What are you doing here?" Flip asks, his eyebrows knit together as he swings open the front door. The detective’s hair is wet like he just came out of the shower. He’s wearing one of his usual red flannels, with just a hint of a white undershirt shirt peeking out around his neck where the buttons are undone.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a hassle, I just- may I come in?" Rey rambles, fidgeting with her scarf and taking another quick glance over her shoulders at the flickering street lights.

Flip’s eyebrows knit together.

"Of course," He says, beckoning her through the door. She hurries past him and doesn't notice as he peers out into the street before closing and locking the door.

"Do you want something to drink? I have beer and... water I guess." He asks, running his hand through his thick hair.

"No thank you." Rey responds, untying and retying her scarf. 

"I- I need to talk to you about something, but I need to talk to you as a man, as a friend, not as a cop. Can I do that?" Rey asks nervously.

"Are you in trouble?" He asks, searching her face for some sign of something.

"Can I talk to you as a man? Can you just be Flip?" Rey presses on, pushing her thumbs through the holes in her knit scarf.

"If you'll tell me why you're here, I'll be whatever you need me to be." Flip says

"I'm, I'm not really in danger, I should go," Rey stammers.

"Rey, what's happening..." Flip asks, his voice so low it's nearly a growl. Rey shivers.

"I'm being followed." As soon as the words leave her mouth Flip is at the windows of his living room pulling the blinds. 

"Do you know who? How long?" Flip practically barks the questions as he checks the lock on his front door.

"Yeah, and I don't really know. At least a couple months, maybe years." Rey stammers.

"Darling, you've gotta give me more information..." Flip sighs.

"Um, I don't-" Rey tries to form her words and ignore the warmth around her eyes and the way her throat is tightening.

"- I don't really want to talk about it right now? I just- I just don't want to be alone right now." A hot tear trickles down Rey's cheek but she rubs it away with the end of her sleeve.

A choke sounds from her throat and the next thing she knows Flip's arms around her. His worn red flannel is soft against her cheek as his fingers gently card through her hair. 

“You’re safe.” He whispers.

“You hear me Rey? You’re safe. I’m here and I promise you I will keep you safe.” He says, his chest vibrating against her. 

She nods. She believes him. Or, at least she believes he’ll try. If anyone could keep her safe it’s probably him.

“Can I, can I stay here? Just for the night- I’m sorry I just, I can’t be alone anymore.” Rey whimpers, wiping her tears and pulling away from his embrace. 

“You’re not alone, I’m here now and I’m not leaving you without protection.” Flip says. 

Rey wants to cry again. She’s a burden. Always a burden. She’s going to get him killed just so she can feel protected for a night. Just so she can finally sleep.

“I just washed the sheets in my room so you can sleep there and I’ll take the couch. Do you have extra clothes? Why don’t you take a shower and get warm and I’ll find some food.” Flip says. 

“No, no, you keep your bed, I’ll be fine on the couch and no, I didn’t think to bring clothes.” Rey stammers, suddenly painfully aware of her wet coat dripping onto the hardwood floor of his living room. 

“I’m sure I can find something for you to sleep in, you go get clean and dry and I'll order pizza. Towels are under the sink.” Flip says, leading her into a small bathroom.

Rey gives him a little smile and he disappears. The bathroom is bare of any decorations or anything that could be so much as perceived as frivolous. The shower has a glass door and a bottle of three n’ one shampoo. The bathtub is separate and looks like it’s never been used. Rey pulls open the mirror. The medicine cabinet is mostly empty. A razor and shaving cream. Aftershave and sandalwood cologne. A half-empty bottle of Melatonin. Rey closes the cabinet. 

Rey grabs the first towel in the stack under the sink. It’s green and threadbare from years of use. The shower turns on with a little squeak and as the water warms Rey strips, folding her clothes into a neat pile in the corner of the room before entering the shower. 

The water scalds her but she lets it. She needs to feel  _ clean.  _ She only wishes she could somehow get clean enough to leave her past behind. She wishes if she just scrubbed hard enough that she’d be a new person. The knob turns off with another click and Rey pushes open the glass door, wrapping herself in the towel and walking over to the mirror. 

Her freckles are faded, just withering remnants of the summer sun. She looks tired. She  _ is  _ tired. Not the kind of tired that sleep would fix, although perhaps it would help. No, she needed  _ rest.  _ She needed to be able to stop thinking, to stop worrying, to stop  _ running.  _

“Rey?” Flip says through the door with two soft knocks. Rey reaches for the door, swinging it open to see Flip holding sweatpants and an olive flannel. 

“They’re probably a bit big but hopefully they’ll work.” He says, passing them to her. Rey takes them and smiles as he pulls the door shut again. 

The flannel goes nearly to her knees. She rolls the sweatpants up, three times at the bottom, and three times at the top after she sinches in the drawstring. She looks like a child, drowning in clothes. 

Rey follows the smell of pizza into the small kitchen where Flip is pulling the cap off a bottle of beer. He looks her up and down, his Adam's apple bobbing before he asks her if she want’s a beer. She nods and he pulls a second one out of the fridge, pulling the cap off before handing it to her. 

Rey takes a swig. It’s gross but she needs to tell him the truth and if she’s going to do that, she needs a buzz. 

“You know the Empire right?” Rey asks before she can overthink it. 

“Yeah of course. I locked some of those guys up last year. Nasty gang.” He responds, folding a piece of pizza between his fingers and biting off the tip of the piece. 

“And I assume you know about how it was run by Sheev Palpatine?” Rey continues. 

“Yeah, he died a couple of months ago. Massive shakeup.” Flip continues before taking another bite. 

“Sheev Palpatine was my grandfather.” Rey says, finally taking a bite of the greasy pizza. Flip chokes on his bite, coughing a couple of times before getting himself together. 

“Your- your grandfather? Shit- I’m sorry?” He offers hesitantly. 

“Hah, don’t be.” Rey scoffs at the idea of mourning him. 

“His fucking goons are following me. They’re supposed to ‘keep me safe.’ It’s fucking bullshit and there’s nothing I can fucking do about it.” Rey says bitterly. 

Flip sighs and runs his hand through his hair. 

“I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry. I’m- I tried to be careful but they probably know I’m here but I can’t be alone anymore and I can’t go to anyone else because I can’t put them in danger but you- you’re  _ you. _ ” Rey rambles. 

“I’ll keep you safe.” Flip swears. His eyes are dark and full of intent. His gaze makes Rey still. She should look away, she should break this eye contact that burns through his head. She should snap the growing string of tension. She should…

“Right. Um. I mean, it’s fine. It’s- they won’t hurt me. I just have to get over it and learn to live differently. I just- I’ll have to cut my friends off but… that’s okay, they’ll be safe then and I’ll be fine.” Rey stammers. Flip looks almost disgusted. 

“It’s not okay Rey. You didn’t ask for this, and it’s not okay. At all.” Flip says, more serious than Rey has ever seen him before. 

“I mean, it’s- it’s whatever.” Rey says awkwardly, taking a bite of pizza and trying to pretend she can’t tell that Flip is still staring at her. The legs of his wooden chair scratch the floor as Flip stands up and walks over to where Rey is perched on the counter. 

“It’s not whatever.” He says while Rey desperately tries to avoid meeting his gaze. Her heart beats fast and she feels almost nauseous as she realizes how much he dwarfs her like this, standing over her, his hands big as he cups her cheek. 

“Rey, you listen to me and you listen to me clearly, it’s not whatever. It’s not okay, and you’re going to get your friends back. I’m not going to let them take your life away. You don’t deserve to live in fear.” Flip’s eyes are dark as he speaks, his hips against the edge of the counter and between her legs. She wants to kiss him. She wants him to lean forward and kiss him. She wants him to put his hands on her and make her forget all this. She wants to feel him ins-

“We should probably go to bed.” He half murmurs his breath heavy, his hand still on her cheek. 

“Yeah.” Rey squeaks. Flip sighs, a quiet sigh, not meant for her ears. Rey slides off the counter once Flip steps away to put the leftover pizza away. He gets out some spare blankets and a pillow and sets up the couch for Rey. 

He bids her goodnight and retreats back to his room leaving Rey alone on the couch. She tries to get rid of the feeling of being watched as she lies there. She tucks herself into the corner of the couch and pulls her blanket up over her head. None of it works. Eventually, she gives up. She can’t do this alone. 

Rey’s bare feet are quiet against the wood floor as she pads down the hallway to his door. 

“Flip?” She asks quietly, softly knocking on his closed door. No response. Rey slowly twists the doorknob and cracks the door open. 

“Flip?” Rey repeats, into the dark room. 

“Huh? Rey?” Flip asks groggily, his mattress creaking as he sits up in bed.

“Can I- Can I sleep in here? I’ll just lie on the floor, I just- I don’t want to be alone right now.” Rey asks. 

“Yeah, shit, yeah of course.” He mutters groggily. Rey closes the food quietly behind her. Flip’s room is dark, lit only by gRey moonlight that shows him sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. She walks to the corner of the room to sit on the floor. 

“What? Shit, no you can’t sleep on the floor if you’re going to be in here get up here.” Flip says, clearly still half asleep as he pats the covers next to him. 

Rey’s too tired to protest, she walks over to the bed and carefully climbs under the covers next to him. She can feel the heat beaming off of him and the mattress where he had been sleeping. She takes one of the pillows and tucks it under her cheek as she lies down facing him.

Rey falls asleep quicker than she ever has before, the soft heat radiating from Flip’s body lulling her into a deep rest. 

  
  
  
  


Flip is gone by the time Rey wakes up, a note sits on the bedside table telling her that there are eggs in the fridge for breakfast and leftover pizza for lunch. He’ll bring food home for dinner.  _ Home.  _ Rey tries hard not to think about him using that word, it’s  _ his  _ home. Not hers. 

Rey spends the day trying to calm her nerves. Trying to resist looking out the window for watching eyes, trying to resist running away, trying to resist using his spare handcuffs that she’d found hidden under the utensils in the kitchen to cuff herself to his radiator so she’d never have to leave. 

Eventually she caves. Sort of. 

6:27 PM the digital clock on the microwave blinks. Perfect, he won’t be home until 8 at the earliest. Rey opens the kitchen drawer, rummaging through til she finds the handcuffs and pulls them out before she can regret it. She scurries back to his bedroom, grabbing the torch which sat on the table by the front door as she went. She should do this. She  _ needs  _ this. 

Rey pulls Flip’s sweat pants off and sets the little key to the handcuffs on the bedside table before latching her wrists together in front of her stomach.

It doesn’t take long before Rey is sitting on the heels of her feet in the middle of his bed with the cold metal of his torch inside her heat. Rey can’t help but moan. She remembers last night, how broad his chest was as he stood in front of her. How his hands were gently against her skin despite his callouses from years of handling weapons. She thinks about how he must have used the very torch that she has inside of her right now. Some part of her likes the thought that his fingers were on it. 

She doesn’t notice when the closed door opens, or when Flip steps into the room. Her head is thrown back in ecstasy as his face morphs from shock to something different, something sweeter. She does notice when he closes the door behind him. 

She curses, scrambling to get the torch out of her, trying to slip the cuffs off her wrists and tumbling off the bed in the process. She lands on her knees, nearly at Flip’s feet, and scrambles up to stand in front of him, suddenly grateful that his oversized sweater still covers her cunt.

“Shit, Fuck, um- I’m  _ so  _ sorry. I thought you weren’t going to be home for a while,  _ not  _ that that is a good excuse I’m just-” Rey wants to scream at herself as Flip walks to the nightstand, picking up the key to the handcuffs and walking back over to her. 

Flip says nothing as he carefully picks her wrists up. Rey wishes she could wipe away her tears as they start to stream down her face.

“I’m so fucking- I was trying to- I don’t know I just, I can’t do it by myself.” Rey huffed, trying not to let frustrated tears down her face as Flip unlocks the cuffs. 

“No, you can’t… and this won’t do it for you either, will it now baby.” Flip sighs, picking up his torch and running his hand over her slick still left on it. 

Rey’s face burns with humiliation as she rubbed her red wrists. 

“I can go wash this, you can take a shower and we’ll move on, or…” Flip murmured, his eyes flicking up from the torch to her blushed face. 

“Or?” Rey asks meekly, squeezing her thighs together.

“Or, I can tie you up, so you can’t move at all and gag this smart little mouth of yours with my cock so it muffles your cries and I can fill you with my cum and make you keep it inside of you till the morning like the good little whore I know you want to be.” Flip’s words are breathy and careful as his gaze moves over her lips. 

“Please,” Rey whimpers. 

“Please what, Rey?” Flip asks, brushing her hair off of her face and tucking it behind her ear. 

“Please help me. I’m tired of fighting, I just want someone else to help me for once.” Rey chokes out the words almost in a sob as she puts her wrists together between their bodies, offering her control to Flip... she doesn’t want it anymore.

“Shhhh… I’ll take care of you, sweet thing. I’ll use you real good and I’ll clean you up after. You say Nebraska if you need to stop, okay?” He asks, cupping her face and forcing her to look up at him. Rey nods. 

Flip steps away from her until he’s leaning against the dark wood dresser opposite of the king size bed, leaving Rey standing there alone.

“Strip.” The word is sharp as Flip says it, staring right at her, not an ounce of hesitation or meekness in his dark eyes. 

Rey swallows and pulls his sweater off of her head. Her nipples are hard under her sheer blush bralette. She slowly plucks the straps off her shoulders before twisting the band around and unclasping it. She lets the scrap of fabric fall to the ground before tucking her thumbs under her panties and dropping them too. 

She shivers as she looks up from the small pile of fabric up to Flip. 

He isn’t looking at her. His gaze is fixed on his fingers as he slowly unbuttons his flannel. Rey’s face burns. He looks up, perhaps feeling her burning gaze fixed on him. He doesn’t look at her body, his face staying blank and expressionless as he speaks.

“Get on the bed. Facedown, ass up. Hands above your head. Arch your back so I can see your cunt.” He orders, looking back down at his buttons as though she weren’t standing in front of him naked and practically dripping. 

Rey does as he says, climbing onto the dark green covers of his bed and lying down. She reaches her arms up, feeling the ironwork bed frame against her fingertips as she slowly arches her back, sticking her bare ass a couple of inches into the air. 

The seconds pass like eons as she waits. Eventually, she peeks over her shoulder to see Flip standing shirtless as he unknots a length of thick brown rope. Holy  _ fuck.  _ Rey’s eyes travel the chiseled expanse of his torso until they land on the rope. Where did that come from? When did he get it?

Her thoughts are interrupted as he looks up at her.  _ Fuck.  _ Rey turns her face quickly back into the pillow. She feels the bed shift as he kneels behind her. There’s no warning before his mouth is on her cunt. Rey whines, a pitiful, shameful noise as his rough tongue finds her clit. 

“Keep your hands up Rey, or I’m going to have to punish you.” Flip murmurs against her. Rey’s mind reels as she grips onto the iron bars of the headboard for dear life. Flip grabs her hips, pushing her back into even more of an arch before his mouth finds her pussy again. Rey can’t think straight as his tongue presses into her, his nose rubbing her clit as he works her open. 

His mouth moves from her cunt to bite her ass cheek, drawing a horse cry from Rey’s mouth. His arm reaches under her hips and he tosses her over onto her back, lifting her thighs and holding them firmly on either side of his head. Rey’s stomach feels like a pile of knots as her legs begin to quiver. 

Rey’s hands are slippery against the metal bars as she arches her back, a throaty groan escaping her throat as his teeth run over her lips. She can feel her orgasm building like a tsunami in the depths of her belly. 

She doesn’t even think about it as her fingers slip off the iron and down through his hair, her orgasm takes her violently over the edge, crashing down into space till she feels soft and gooey. Liquid in his arms as Flip closes her legs and moves off her. 

A stupid grin lays on her face as she basks. Stupid of course because she had fucked up. The realization of what she had done hits when she hears Flip’s belt being unbuckled and slipped out of his jeans. Rey’s eyes shoot open and she scrambles to sit up.

“Fuck. I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize-” Rey starts.

“I know you didn’t. It’s okay… I’m going to help you follow the rules baby… and you can’t talk when you take your punishment baby but I think I need to help you with that since you could even keep your hands still last time.” Flip’s belt tastes like leather as he pushes the strap into her mouth, reaching around and clasping it tight around the back of her head. 

“You shake your head if you can’t take your punishment, okay baby?” He asks once the gag is secure. Rey’s eyes are wide with wonder. He had been right when he said she couldn’t do this alone, she needed this. She needed  _ him.  _

Flip turns her around and pulls her arms together, he makes quick work of the rope, tying it in tight knots all the way up to her elbows. Rey trembles as Rey feels his hands leave her arms and hears the soft thump of his pants hitting the floor. Her eyelids flutter as his arm reaches over her shoulder and runs down her abdomen. 

He doesn’t say anything but he reaches out and turns on the dim desk light that stands on his nightstand as the dim sunlight fades through the window. 

Rey can’t say anything. She can’t do anything. All she can do is  _ take  _ and  _ feel  _ as he presses soft kisses to her neck. 

“You’re a sweet thing Rey. A lovely, precious thing…” he murmurs against her skin. Rey’s eyes mist. She closes them, enraptured by the way his lips move on her neck. 

“... I almost feel bad about ruining you.” He adds before lifting her up and lying down on the mattress, hauling her over him so her thighs are on either side of his torso and his hard on is pressed against her bare ass.

“You’re going to take my cock Rey… Do you think you’re ready for that? Can you take the whole thing? I hope you can, baby…” He whispers it sweetly as he lifts her hips until he’s lined up. He pulls her down, just an inch, so that just the tip of him was pushing her open. Rey stops breathing. He lifts his hands off of her, leaving her stranded and bound above his weeping cock. 

Rey’s thighs quiver as they hold her perched over him. Her mind reels. She can’t- she can’t get up, she can’t get off him, she doesn’t have the strength to do it with her arms bound and she can’t take more of him yet.  _ Fuck.  _

“I wish I could help you, baby, I wish I could work you open slowly, give you the best chance at being able to take me but you need to be punished. This is what you need isn’t it? Someone to take your choices away? Someone to make the hard decisions for you? Well, baby here you are… How does it feel?” Flip says the words so softly, barely more than a lover’s whisper… like he didn’t currently have her tied up, gagged, and impaled on his cock. 

Rey moans in response as her muscles give out and she drops another inch onto him. Her head falls forward as she tries to  _ breathe.  _ She could shake her head, he’d let her go in a second, she knows he would but she doesn’t want to. 

Her cunt stretches around him, the sensation sending shivers over her body. Rey tries to shift, to ease the feeling of being split open but she just slips down further and gasps. She’s vaguely aware that she’s drooling from the corner of her mouth, only made fully aware of it when Flip leans up and  _ licks it.  _ The change in angle forces her down even further onto him and she whimpers. 

“I’m sorry baby…” Flip apologizes as his back hits the mattress again. Rey wants to cry when she makes the mistake of looking down to see where they are joined to see herself not even half way down his shaft.

“There you go baby, can you take it?” Flip says as she slides further down. 

Rey whines into her gag, her arms flexing in their restraints. She feels her thighs start to give out just a second before it happens and she’s thrust down, taking him to the hilt. A pitiful noise escapes the gag as Rey tries to  _ breathe,  _ Her body trembling as she tries to adjust to his size. 

“Fuck. Look at you Rey, I can see my cock in you. Did you know that? I can fucking see the shape of my cock inside you.” He says in awe, pressing a hand up against her belly, the faint pressure makes her legs convulse around his hips. 

“-leath” Rey whimpers, trying to move her hips, trying to get  _ any  _ movement.

“What was that, baby?” Flip asks, still admiring the way her belly looks. 

“-leath mooth.” Rey tries to say, her legs shaking as she tries to move.

“You want me to move baby?” Flip says, tracing the tips of his fingers over her thighs and sending a shiver up her spine. Rey nods, her eyes still squeezed shut as she tries to grow accustomed to the feeling of being stretched full on his cock. 

“When will you learn that you don’t get to decide what I do? I want you to sit here stuffed full on my cock like the good little cock warmer that you are and so that’s what you are going to do.” Flip’s tone isn’t as sweet as it was earlier. He sounds more beastly. As though as much as he wants to ignore it, the feeling of being inside her  _ was _ affecting him. Rey can’t help but smile around her gag at the thought. 

Her smile fades when Flip reaches to the bedside table and grabs a worn-in paperback book.  _ The Hobbit,  _ the cover reads. Rey can’t help but let out a little scream in frustration. At her noise, Flip shoves to fingers under his belt and onto her tongue, holding it to the bottom of her mouth. He doesn’t say anything, not a word, no acknowledgment that she’s even there except for those fingers. 

The minutes pass torturously slowly, her cunt and her mouth drooling on his dick and fingers. Each turn of the page of his cursed book feels like a punch to the gut, or no, perhaps that’s just from the way his hips shift just a little bit when he does it. 

Rey panics when his fingers leave her mouth.  _ Come back. Don’t stop. I need them.  _ Her anxiety is quelled when his hand moves to the back of her head and he unbuckles the belt. The leather falls from her mouth and is tossed to the floor beside the bed. 

She wants to say something, to beg him to fuck her, to plead for him to  _ move.  _

“If you want to get fucked you better not say a fucking word unless it’s Nebraska, okay fuckdoll?” Flip murmurs. 

Rey doesn't say anything. 

“That’s it baby girl.” He smiles, putting the book back onto the side table. He sits up, the change in angle drawing a whimper out of Rey as his arms wrap around her. 

Rey doesn’t even realize that he’s undoing the ropes around her arms until he tosses them to the side of the bed and starts to kiss her neck. His hips start moving, just a little, just sweet gentle thrusts that make Rey want to melt.

“Are you ready to be fucked, sweet thing?” He asks, licking a stripe up her salty neck. Rey nods, running her now free hands through his dark hair, it’s soft and smells like sex. 

Flip kisses her like a starved man, like he’s  _ devouring her _ as his hips thrust rhythmically against hers. Rey winces when he lifts her off his dick and tosses her face down on the bed. Flip’s hand winds into her hair, pulling it tightly as he re-enters her. 

"Fuck, fuck, baby girl you're so fucking tight. Mh? You like that? You like hearing how fucking tight your sweet little pussy is for me?" Flip growls as he starts to thrust. Later Rey would be embarrassed about the sounds coming out of her mouth but right now with his hand in her hair and his cock pounding into her, she didn’t care 

“Answer me baby girl, was this what you wanted? Was this why you tried to fuck yourself on my flashlight?” Flip hisses, his hips snapping in and out of her erratically.

“Yes, Flip,  _ yes.”  _ Rey can’t help but cry as she finds his lips and kisses him. It’s tender and  _ needy  _ but she doesn’t care anymore. 

Rey can’t think straight as his thumb finds her clit, his strokes seeming to get deeper with each thrust. She wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face under his chin as she holds him. 

“God, you feel so fucking good Rey.” Flip groans with a snap of his hips. He fists his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. Rey cries out. 

“You look so beautiful baby, have I ever told you that? You’re so fucking beautiful Rey.” He says. Rey’s head flops forward, her eyes squeezed shut as she feels her cunt clenching. Like a heartbeat she feels it building, pulsing, taking over until all she can do is shudder and let it carry her crashing over the edge like a wave. 

“Can I come in you?” Flip whispers, his voice soft in contrast with his sharp thrusts as he fucks her through her orgasm. She nods in assent, unable to find the words as she pulses around him. It isn’t long before she feels his cock twitch and hears a growl from Flip. 

They keep moving, gently rocking as he kisses her neck. 

“Uh, Flip… is now a good time to tell you that George Snoke is the new president of the Empire?” Rey says quietly, bracing herself for his reaction. Flip freezes. 

“George Snoke as in the head of the Colorado Springs PD?” Flip asks, his voice steady, his body still as he awaits her confirmation.

“Yeah.” She whispers with a frown.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual Reylo but, close enough!  
> I struggled with the tags for this fic so if there are any tags you think should be here that aren't, or tags that are here that shouldn't be, please let me know!
> 
> As always, you can follow me on twitter @WhereTheFunEnds if you want to!
> 
> Stay safe and sane <3  
> xoxo,  
> breya


End file.
